A Mistake
by Jcani
Summary: (Sequel to "A Strand of Gray Hair) Eva and Neil attend a wedding. Eva's professionalism is then put to the test as the emotions of the day conspire to drive her into doing... a mistake.


**Spoiler-filled author's Notes at the end.**

* * *

A Mistake

_"Attention passengers, the pilot has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Please return to your seats and put your tray tables in their upmost position; we are beginning our descent."_ The electronic voice of the flight attendant reverbed throughout the cabin.

"Hey, wake up." Eva prodded Neil, who was seating in the aisle seat with his eyes closed, in the face with her fingernail. "We're almost there, put on your seatbelt."

"Ow! Hey! That's sharp!" Neil sat up promptly on his seat and rubbed his cheek. He eyed Eva's index fingernail hatefully. "The heck're you doing with that thing? And since when did you have girly nails?"

"A bridesmaid should have pretty nails." Eva spread her fingers apart to examine each nail critically. "Now put on your seat belt."

"Man, this flight was boring," Neil bemoaned as he clicked his seat belt in place. "I shoulda chosen the window seat."

"Didn't you want the aisle seat so it would have been easier for you to get to the bathroom?" Eva countered.

"Big help that did me. I still ended up having to stand up just so you could get out. The heck's up with your bladder today anyways?!"

Eva promptly slapped her palm over Neil's mouth, causing him to squirm in pain, though any sound he made was muffled by her hand. "You idiot, don't say stuff like that out loud!"

With Eva's hand still over his mouth, he shot her a dirty look. Eva looked back, mystified by his expression though immediately pulled back her hand as she felt something cold and wet run across her palm.

"Neil! That's gross!"

"That's what you ge-ahh!" Neil recoiled as Eva placed her saliva-covered hand against his cheek. "Eva, that's nasty!"

"It's your own spit, moron!"

* * *

After a stern lecture from the flight attendant on the importance of not disturbing other passengers, Neil and Eva disembarked from their plane and left the airport, their luggage bags in tow.

"So, where're we staying?" Neil asked Eva. The two of them stood right outside the airport, waiting for a taxi to come by.

"The wedding guests that had to fly over here will be accommodated in a nearby hotel," Eva stated factually while she examined her fingernails. Neil gave Eva a dubious look which she caught out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"You're acting as girly as your nails."

"I can be girly!" Eva retorted indignantly.

Neil gazed up at the sky thoughtfully. "I suppose it's a nice change of pace from mean and serious Eva."

Eva pouted and crossed her arms. "I can't tell whether or not you're insulting or complimenting me."

It took a bit, but a taxi had indeed arrived and dropped them off at their hotel. It was an ivory white building situated near the beach and had an arced "U" appearance. Tourists seemed to go in and out by the busload from the ornate entryway featuring an oriental-styled archway and a perpetually flowing water stream on both sides that spurted out from spouts into an elongated reservoir.

Neil let out a whistle. "Not bad at all."

"No expense spared, it seems," Eva added.

"Eva!" The two doctors turned to the right to see a dark-skinned woman with bobbed brown hair come running towards them, her arms outstretched. Eva had barely enough time to catch the woman as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Eva! You finally made it!"

"Sorry it took so long, Gardy." Eva put Gardenia down. "Neil and I had a client to attend to."

"Work, work, work. All you do is work!" Gardenia pouted at Eva. She then looked past her and waved at Neil. "Hi Neil!"

"Hey." Neil waved back.

"Eva, Eva, Eva! There's so much things we have to do before the weekend! We have to get you in your bridesmaid dress, choose the chairs, rehearse…" Gardenia began to pull Eva away from Neil and the hotel.

Eva looked over her shoulder pleadingly at Neil as she was being dragged away but before he could do anything, Gardenia had shoved Eva into a car and drove away, leaving Neil with the luggage.

"I guess I'll check in?" Neil suggested to himself.

* * *

The next few days passed by uneventfully for Neil who spent most of his time in his hotel room on his laptop, a disparity from what Eva experienced. Uncooperative bridesmaids, a fretful bride, an overly critical mother, overly critical in-laws; as the maid of honor, Eva had to deal with them all. With the wedding rehearsal finished, Eva drudged her way to her hotel room, not even bothering to close her room door as she fell face-first on to her bed.

"Dang, Eva, you look beat."

Eva lifted up her head just enough so that she could see Neil standing beside her bed, eating from a bowl he held.

"What are you eating?" she asked.

"Ice cream."

"Flavor?"

"Coffee."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. Give me some."

"What? No. Get your own." Neil began to tauntingly lick the spoon.

Eva pushed herself off the bed and approached Neil, glowering as she did so. "For the past few days, my sister has been starving herself just so she could fit into her wedding dress, and to support her, I've been starving _myself _as well. I've had nothing but freaking stringed peas to eat. So you will give me that damn ice cream before I end up shoving that spoon where it doesn't belong, you got me?!"

Intimidated, Neil presented Eva with the bowl and spoon. She snatched it away from him and began wolfing down the ice cream before licking the bowl clean.

"You got a little, uh…" Neil pointed at the brown smudge at the corner of Eva's mouth, which she removed by wiping it off with the back of her arm. Neil chuckled slightly at Eva's uncouth display.

Eva handed the bowl back to Neil. "Thanks."

"It's not even your wedding and you're completely on tilt," Neil remarked as he placed the bowl on top of a set of drawers. "Makes me wonder what Gardenia's feeling."

Eva allowed herself to free fall backwards on to the bed as she stared up at the ceiling, exasperated. "If there's a word to describe how Gardy's acting right now, I wouldn't know it."

"The big day is tomorrow though, isn't it?" Neil pointed out. "After all the work you did, you afraid something might go wrong?"

"Afraid? I'm completely expecting it," Eva nonchalantly answered. "But that's fine. If Gardy and her groom really love each other, it'll happen."

Neil simply nodded and picked up the bowl before heading out the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to Eva. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Eva replied. "Tomorrow."

* * *

And so there was a wedding. A groom eagerly standing at the altar. A flower girl paving the bride's path with pink petals. A bride attached to the arm of her father. A father's reluctance to let his daughter go. A forfeiture. An exchange of vows between the bride and groom. A pronouncement of bonds given by the minster. A kiss. A reception. A never-ending barrage of questions from friends and family asking, "when's _your_ wedding?" A funny speech from the best man. A toast. A first dance as husband and wife. A tossing of the bouquet. A catch. A bride's conspiracy. A tumultuous experience of feelings spiraling within oneself as the romance and emotions of the day ultimately culminating into…

A mistake.

Now, Eva lied on her side, staring at the bouquet she had "caught" which rested on the bedside table next to a pair of glasses. A pale arm that contrasted with her dark skin lightly draped over her waist.

_Dammit Gardenia, _Eva cursed to herself. Even though she had thrown it backwards, it was clear to Eva she had planned to give her the bouquet all along, having somehow flown over all the women vying for it and hitting Eva on the head. And to make matters worse, the groom oh-so-casually rubber-banded the garter he removed from Gardenia's leg at Neil. And from the reaction of the guests, Eva knew. It was a conspiracy, and _everyone _was in on it.

Eva's hand subconsciously went to her leg, her fingertips lightly brushing against the garter Neil then had to put onto her as part of wedding tradition. It was the only piece of clothing she was actually wearing beneath the blanket that covered her naked form.

_Why the heck did Neil put it so high up?! _

As if reacting to her thoughts, the man spooning her shifted slightly and mumbled. Eva froze and held her breath. _Please don't wake up, Neil. _

After a tense moment, realizing he still hasn't woken up, Eva relaxed, though only faintly. _What do I do?! If he wakes up, we'll have to talk! What do I say? Obviously I'll have to reject him but… _

Eva squirmed slightly, trying to find a way to wriggle out of Neil's embrace without waking the sleeping doctor. It was long and meticulous process but she managed to do so by going towards the bottom and dropping off at the foot of the bed. She found herself trampling over the mint-colored bridesmaid dress, a small price to pay so long as it meant avoiding confrontation. She went to the closet, opened it, and dug into the luggage bag within it but frowned in dismay upon finding it contained Neil's clothes.

_Crap, I forgot that this was Neil's room_.

She slipped into her underwear which was strewn across the floor beside the bed, a lacey pair that seemed to have Neil blushing when she took off her dress.

_Don't think about that! _Eva smacked herself on the head. She eyed the bridesmaid dress on the floor and curled her lips. _I can't be seen _still _wearing that thing_.

She went back to Neil's luggage and took out one of his shirts. _Neil may be scrawny, but he's still a guy. His shirt should be big enough_.

Using a technique popularized on the internet, Eva turned Neil's shirt into a makeshift dress, tying the sleeves around her waist into a bow to cinch it in place.

"Mm… Eva…" Neil's groans caught Eva's attention as began to stir in his sleep. His arms reached out longingly for person that was no longer there, and he seemed to be on the verge of waking up. Thinking quickly, Eva placed a pillow near Neil's hands and he snatched it from her, hugging it closely to his chest. A smile then appeared on his face briefly before he buried his face into the side of the pillow.

_What's with that dope? Saying my name and smiling… _The very prospect brought a blush on Eva's face and she shook her head furiously to get the thought out of her head. She stepped into her shoes and slowly opened the door that led out of the room. She stuck her head outside into the hallway furtively, looking left and then right before stepping out and closing the door behind her. _Now to get to my room and-_

"Eva!"

Eva jumped upon hearing her name and turned to see who had called her. "Oh, haha, hey Gardy!"

Gardenia raised an eyebrow and examined Eva's attire.

Eva gulped nervously. _Please don't notice._

"That's a cute dress!" Gardenia promptly stated. "I didn't know you had one like that."

Eva responded with a nervous laugh. "Haha, of course I'd own a dress or two…"

Gardenia then took note of the door Eva was standing beside and smirked. "What's this? Did you and Neil-"

"Of course not!" Eva blurted out. "I was actually just coming by just now to wake him up."

Gardenia stuck out her bottom lip as she pouted. "How boring."

"Disappointed your plan failed, Gardy?" Eva said, a vein bulging in her temple.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Gardenia responded as she not-so-casually looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Eva's gaze.

"Whatever," Eva said, not wishing to pursue it any further. "I'll be heading to my room now."

"Um, weren't you just about to wake Neil up?"

Eva paused. "Oh, yeah."

She gulped nervously and faced Neil's door. _I can't just open the door, she'll know that I know that it's unlocked. She might also look inside and see my bridesmaid dress on the floor! But if I just knock, Neil will wake up and then we're gonna have the talk. _

"What're you still doing here anyways?" Eva suddenly brought up. "Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon now?"

"Our flight to Europe doesn't leave for two more days," Gardenia answered. "It's the same time as yours, did you forget? Why're you waking up Neil anyways?"

"Umm, work?"

Gardenia rolled her eyes, took Eva's hand, and pulled her along down the hallway, towards the elevators. "God, work again. Just come with me."

_I'm glad I got out of that_, Eva thought to herself. "Where're you taking me?"

"Downstairs for breakfast," Gardenia curtly replied. "It's time to meet plan b."

It took Eva a moment to realize what Gardenia was talking about. "Plan b… wait a sec, so you admit you tried to set me and Neil up!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Gardenia conceded as she pressed the button on the wall that signaled the elevator.

"What kind of person do you take me for if you think catching the bouquet and making Neil put your garter on me would make us magically end up together?"

Gardenia gave Eva a single-shoulder shrug. "It was a wedding. I figured you two liked each other enough so that something might happen. I guess I was wrong."

_You weren't wrong. Wait, am I admitting I like Neil? _"Y-yeah, you were wrong," Eva stuttered.

"Poor Neil, though," Gardenia said. "You may not like him, but he _definitely _likes you."

Eva had no reply. The elevator had then arrived and the two sisters stepped into it. Gardenia hit the button marked "L" for lobby and the two patiently waited for the doors to close.

Once they reached the bottom floor, Gardenia stepped out, though Eva didn't follow right away.

"What are you doing, Eva?" Gardenia asked after letting out a sigh.

"I'm under no obligation to follow you," Eva stated. "At the very least, I'm not interested in whoever you're trying to set me up with."

In an act of defiance, Eva pressed the button to close the elevator doors, though Gardenia managed to get a hand in between, stopping them. "Oh, _come on _Eva. At least have breakfast with us! Talk to him a bit, puh-leaaase?"

Eva's mouth contorted to a grimace. "Fine, but don't expect me to talk much while I'm stuffing my face full of free food."

"Free food? At least split the bill!" Gardenia whined as Eva stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the dining area.

* * *

"Mmm, Eva… Your skin is so dark, just like coffee… I wanna lap it all up…" Neil mumbled into the pillow that he hugged tightly. The slimmest ray of sunlight managed to squeeze its way past the edge of the curtain through the window and shined upon Neil's face. The slight warmth was enough to rouse the bed-headed doctor and he sat up, rubbing the sand out of his eyes as he did so.

Once he was lucid enough, he eagerly looked to his side though was dismayed to find only a pillow.

_Was last night only a dream_? He thought. He let out a sigh and stepped out of bed, looking for his underwear on the ground. _Why am I naked then? _

Instead, he found Eva's dress. He picked it up and let out a smile. _Last night _did _happen! _

He struck a victory pose but then another though occurred to him. _Wait, why did Eva just leave, then? _

He sat on the bed and stared at Eva's dress as he began to contemplate. He gazed at the dress for minutes, his tongue rolling around in his cheek as it tried to soothe the area he had gnawed while unsavory thoughts went through his mind.

_I guess she doesn't like me_, he concluded. _She just didn't want to deal with me in the morning. It's more convenient to just get out of here before I wake up_.

Neil nodded to himself, as if accepting what just happened. But then a shiver took over his body, his hands wrinkling the dress as they balled into fists. He buried his face into the dress as an attempt to stifle what was about to come out.

_But I love her_. The statement resounded within him and vibrated his emotional core in such a way that the dam holding back his tears burst and spewed forth, coalescing into a tear-stain on the bosom of Eva's dress. _I love her_.

Neil always knew about his attraction to Eva. And he was sure she had at least an inkling of an idea of how he felt about her. But this was the first time he had ever admitted that what he felt was love. Her willpower, her amber dark skin, her presence of mind, her birth mark found on her… he was in love with it all.

"But she doesn't love me back."

_Make her love you back_.

"I can't make her do anything, she's too strong for that. That's why I love her."

_At the very least you can try. _

"Try what? She hates me. It's apparent in the way she talks to me every day."

_Maybe it has something to do with the way you act?_

"The way I act? I act like me. If she doesn't like how I act, it means she doesn't like me."

_She does seem to respond negatively to everything you do. _

"See, she hates me."

_But she puts up with it anyways. She always covers for you when things you do incite problems with your superiors. She deals with your stupid jokes, your arrogant attitude, and your unreasonable fear of heights in an environment where you can't get hurt. She could easily request for a new partner but she doesn't. She even helped you cheat on those entrance exams. _

"…"

_And she slept with you_.

"I got lucky."

_Is that what you take Eva for? The kind of girl who would just let a guy "get lucky"? _

"If Eva's that kind of girl, there wouldn't be anything wrong with that…"

Seeming to have defeated himself in an argument, he stood up from the bed and placed the dress down. He went to the bathroom and washed his face, looking into the mirror he had finished. Red streaks stained the whites of his eyes.

_So, you're just going to let her go_?

"I never had her in the first place."

_Then at least let her know how you feel. Then you can let her go with peace of mind. _

"So I can have no regrets, huh?"

Neil glared at himself in the mirror as he steeled his resolve. _No regrets_.

* * *

"Man, I completely regret introducing you to him!" Gardenia leaned back in her seat and lamented. She and Eva sat at a table with three seats, though one of the seats was empty with a half-eaten breakfast meal in front of it. "You were so cold, you were like an ice queen, Eva."

Eva sipped her coffee from a small cup with her eyes closed, acting just as coldly as Gardenia described her to be. "I'm sorry, Gardenia, but like I said, I'm not interested."

"Then act disinterested, not outright mean! He tells you he's an art teacher, you say, 'that's great!' Not, 'those who can't, teach huh?'!"

"Sorry, it just slipped out of my mouth." Eva shrugged.

"Things don't just 'slip' out of your mouth, Eva! It's like you were actively trying to reject him without giving him a chance. Why would you even…" Gardenia trailed off as a thought came to mind. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she looked upon Eva with an elated expression. "Something happened with Neil!"

Eva spat out her coffee. "How'd you come to that conclusion?!"

"Oh please, there's no other reason why you'd be so mean. And don't think I haven't noticed that dress you're wearing is actually a shirt. And who's the one man you'd be intimate enough with to wear his shirt? _Neil_."

"As if!" Eva retorted. "Maybe something else happened with another guy, huh?"

Gardenia raised a bemused eyebrow. "So you'd rather admit to sleeping with any other random guy than admit being with Neil? As if you're the kind of girl who would give up the goods just like that."

"What if I am? Would that be so wrong?"

"Of course not, but it wouldn't be _you_. You're _Eva_, I remember in high school, you held off on kissing so many boyfriends that you would end up breaking up before anything could happen in the relationship!"

"That's because kisses should be special!" Eva retorted.

"Exactly! So if you think I'm going to buy some BS that you ended up sleeping with some random guy, you got another thing coming!"

Eva growled and tossed back her head as she finished the remnants of her coffee. "We're done here."

"Eva, just-"

"Eva!"

The sisters whirled the heads towards the entrance of the dining area, seeing Neil standing there.

"Oh god, Neil…" Eva muttered to herself. She took a few steps backwards before turning around completely and briskly walking towards the exit at the opposite end of the dining hall.

"What's up with her?" Neil asked as he ran up to the table where Gardenia sat.

Rather than answering, Gardenia stood up and began impatiently shoving Neil towards the direction Eva fled to. "Don't talk to me, moron! Go after her!"

"R-right!"

Neil followed Eva across the hotel lobby and out the back entryway of the hotel that led to the beach.

"Eva!" he called out.

"Just leave me alone, Neil!" she shouted back.

They trekked down a paved walkway that skirted the edges of the beach, Neil steadily catching up.

"C'mon, Eva, I just want to talk!" he implored.

"Well I don't!"

Eva arrived at the end of the walkway, now having to step on sand. She looked over her shoulder, Neil no farther than a brief sprint away. She kicked off her high-heeled bridesmaid shoes and stepped on to the beach, her brisk walk turning into a run.

_God dammit, Eva. _Neil too picked up his pace. "Eva, what's the problem?!"

"You know, what's the problem, _idiot_!" she yelled.

A slight breeze picked up, and soon Eva and Neil were running upwind. The way the wind tussled with Eva's hair almost mesmerized Neil and he was sure that from an onlookers point of view, he and Eva looked just like a couple playfully chasing each other up and down the beach. But he took notice of another thing as well. Eva's dress, which he now knew was his shirt, started to flap more and more, with each step she took causing it to loosen up.

_Oh crap, not good. _"Uh, Eva, you really need to stop running!" he beseeched.

"No, if you keep chasing me, I'll scream!"

"I think you're gonna have another reason to scream in a second!"

"What are you-" Eva's words were interrupted when the sleeves she used to cinch the dress in place unfurled. The wind she was running into then blew the shirt off her, revealing her semi-nude form to the public. _Kill me now_.

But it was only for a second and before anyone else could notice, Neil had caught up, grabbed the shirt that flew at him, and draped it around Eva.

"Got… you…" he said as he panted heavily, his arms still wrapped around Eva as he held the shirt in place. Eva stood frozen in place, thankful that Neil had just saved her from embarrassment. However, she then realized he was holding her, and she wriggled her way out.

"Let go of me." Once she was free, she put her arms into the sleeves and wore the shirt normally, rather than like a dress. It was long enough to hide her bottoms and the sleeves extended past her hands. She then sat down on the sand and hugged her knees.

Neil curled his lips disdainfully and sat next to Eva. "Some thank you that was."

"… Thanks, Neil."

"You're welcome."

The two of them sat silently for a while, observing the sun-glinted waves kissing the shoreline.

"Eva," Neil finally spoke up.

"Please, Neil," Eva begged. "Let's just… not talk…"

_Fine then, _Neil said to himself. _I won't talk_.

Neil's hand sneakily found its way to Eva's chin, and gently guided her to face him.

"Neil, what are you-" Eva was silenced as Neil's mouth connected with hers, engorging her into a kiss. Eva's initial reaction was to pull away, but was stayed by Neil's hand which rested along the nape of her neck. With her preliminary response stymied, Eva began to drown in a sea of her thoughts.

_Neil's kissing me. He's _kissing _me! I'm a professional; why am I letting him do as he pleases! Wait, that was a little non sequitur… Like that matters! Why do I always let him do what he wants? I let him prank me, make those stupid jokes of his, mess around on the job, be rude to our clients, be rude to _me. _I should push him away and take a stance here and now, that enough is enough!_

Eva placed her hands on Neil's chest, ready to thrust him away.

_He's vile, and arrogant. Childish and unprofessional. Selfish and mean… but that's only what other people see, isn't it? _Eva couldn't deny it any longer. That there was another side of Neil, that only _she _knew about. _The Neil that coldly treated the programmed manifestation of Johnny was also the same Neil that helped bury him by the cliff side next to his lover, River. The Neil that's lazy and hates to do work was the same Neil who fought through hordes of zombie me's using nothing but potted plants just so that the client can pass away happily whilst under threat of a potential lawsuit. The Neil that cheated off my exam was also the same Neil who stayed up all night to instill the confidence within me to take it with no regard to his own mental well-being. _

Her hands, rather than pushing him away, clutched onto his shirt. She pressed closer to him as she deepened the kiss. Their mouths began to move more fervently, bringing about new sensations. This kiss was much more passionate than any the two had shared the previous night which were nothing more than tongues wrestling around with each other to heighten the pleasure of the encounter. Without the prospect of sex to dilute the experience, Eva could feel it, the emotions that poured out of Neil as he transferred them into her.

_This is the closest I ever felt to him_, Eva thought to herself. _The closest I've ever felt to _that _Neil, the Neil that only _I_ know of_. _If I try, could I reach him?_

Eva moved her arms around Neil's neck and pulled him closer until she was lying down and he was on top of her. Neil pulled away from Eva's face as he ended the kiss, a tenuous string of saliva still connecting their mouths together.

"Eva?"

"Neil I-"

_**"Wheeeeeeeeeeeet!" **_It would seem Eva would never get a chance to finish a sentence as the sound of a whistle pierced the air. The two doctors looked towards the sound, seeing a muscular man in a pair of red trunks signaling them. "Hey! The two of you find a room! Don't do that on the beach!"

* * *

Having been chastised by the lifeguard, the hapless duo returned to Neil's room, Eva now in her own clothes. She picked up the dress she had left behind, frowning at the wrinkles it had picked up.

"Honestly, I'd think you'd look pretty good in a white one," Neil pointed out as he looked at the dress over Eva's shoulder.

Eva blushed at the remark but maintained her composure. "Don't be getting ahead of yourself. What we have between us hasn't been decided yet."

"Oh really?" Neil challenged. From behind Eva, he enfolded his arms around her waist, leaned in, and whispered into her ear. "Maybe I should kiss you again."

"Is this your roundabout way of asking for my permission?" Eva taunted. "You didn't give me that courtesy last time."

A smirk appeared on Neil's face. "I'm serious, I'll do it."

"Do it then, you coward."

With his challenge accepted he turned Eva around and slowly approached her lips. He paused as he was no further than centimeters away from her face. His eyes sought out permission from hers, and with the faintest nod from Eva, he pressed in. Before, it was he who expressed what he was feeling towards Eva, so now it was his turn to gauge Eva's. His eyes widened in surprise as her tongue invaded his mouth, as if in search of something. He could only hope she found it as he playfully massaged hers with his.

Minutes passed before Eva ended the kiss.

"It hurts to stand on my toes for so long," she said as she wiped the corner of her mouth of spittle.

Neil eyed the bed hungrily. "I bet you'd be more comfortable on the bed."

Eva gasped at the suggestion before brushing haughtily past Neil, towards the exit. "Don't think I'm so easy, lover boy."

"I was, um, what, huh?" Neil was almost at a loss for words. "But we did it last night!"

"History is history!" Eva pronounced with her back towards him. She then turned around and offered Neil a consoling smile. "But we do have two days before we fly back home. If you make it romantic for me, then maybe I'd-"

Neil didn't need to listen to anymore as he excitedly took hold of Eva's hand and began to pull her along down the hall.

"You want romance? I'll romance the crap outta you!"

"That doesn't sound romantic at all!"

"You'll feel so romanced; it'll be like cupid used you as a pin cushion!"

"Do you know what romance is?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, yeah, _that _happened. I've gotten a few requests to do a follow up on "A Strand of Gray Hair" with Eva and Neil at the wedding, and I'm sure you all have noticed how absent the wedding was from this story. I had written up something in regards to the wedding ceremony but ultimately, I felt that it was unneeded. First of all, weddings are boring as heck, so imagining it in written format makes me want to go to sleep. Secondly, I wanted to focus this story more on Eva and Neil rather than on unnecessary original characters, a problem I'm starting to have with my other story "La Mia Famiglia".  
**

**In regards to the RosaWatt romance that was obviously the primary theme in this story, I can only apologize. I've never written anything like this ever so I wasn't sure how to do it. The pacing was off, the moments were cheesy, and I found myself shaking my head in disappointment as I finished. In my other stories, I was simply content to input tiny hints and little moments, but never anything so big as kissing or, you know, _other stuff_. Obviously, I avoided some very explicit details in accordance with FF net's policies but I still couldn't help but feel like I've gone completely overboard with my RosaWatt shipping.**

**With this story completed, I will now focus most of my attention on my WIP "La Mia Famiglia"... or getting Gold in LoL, because you know, priorities.**


End file.
